Daphne's long lost sister A new Scooby-Doo Mystery: Season 1
by Firebid1030
Summary: This fanfic will be about daphne blake and her long lost sister who she has no idea existed until now when she shows up at her door and her parents warn her not to let her in and the mystery inc gang goes into a big mystery where they have to rescue daphne her sister and her parents from india and alaska and a dangerous man also we have a witch doctor and his son as well as others.
1. Daphne is missing

" Who are u. said Daphne shocked looking at the girl up and down I'm your sister says the girl. my sister my sister died when my parents get into a car crash says Daphne confused.

" Your parents lied to you sister i'm alive. Daphne sweetie who is at the door. says missy blake.

" get away from her that is your sister she is dangerous and i will tell you this once go away. says miss blake.

" Mom why are you shooing away this girl who said who is my sister says Daphne more confused.

" Because she is very dangerous sweetheart says mister blake with an anger tone of voice.

" Alright mom and dad i will tell her to go away just for you says Daphne with a sad look.

" I'm sorry but you have the wrong address i'm delia blossom says Daphne lying to her.

" Oh okay can you tell me where to find her please says Danielle.

" Go to the coolville's shake shop and she will be there oh okay says Daphne.

" Oh okay tell her i will meet her through please for me says Danielle.

" I will for sure for you says Daphne.

" Thank you sweetie for getting rid of her for us and speaking of which you should go to the shake shop to meet with your friends shaggy velma and fred as well as scooby doo says miss blake reminding her.

" yeah you did great pumpkin now me and your mother will be going out of town for awhile make sure you stay away from you sister says mister blake in a demanding tone.

" Oh fun where are you guys going this time says Daphne curious.

" We get a coupon from two strange man to a trip to Alaska says miss blake answering her question.

" cool make sure you guys pack warm clothing for there because i want there before guys and i love you two says daphne giving them a hug.

" so when are you guys leaving said Daphne looking at them.

" Right now we should finish up packing and go to the airport right sweetie says mister blake.

" Oh yeah we should leave now honey we love you our little redheaded girl also make sure you don't let your sister or talk to her says miss blake in a mean tone.

" Yes mom and dad I won't let her in the house i promise you that much says Daphne with a grin.

" Oh and have fun on your trip too mom and dad says Daphne waving goodbye as they drive away in a taxi.

In a van

" So the girl found her sister i see excellent says evil goon 1.

" Yeah and i have a perfect idea to capture both of them and bring them to the boss says evil goon 2.

" Remember boys we are here to kidnap the two girls nothing else oh and remember if they fight back or try to scare for help put this chloroform over their mouth says male boss's friend.

" Yes sir speaking of which who will be waiting for mister blake and miss blake says evil goon 1.

" Oh nobody we will have them in the closet of the airport because they will be in our way of the boss's plan remember says male boss's friend with an evil smile.

Meanwhile at the airport two goons are dressed up as a pilot and stewards with the real ones tied up and gagged in the truck of the taxi.

" Oh hello pilot sir are you here to take us to Alaska says mister blake.

" Yes sir mister blake but there is a little change of plans you guys won't be going to Alaska you will be right here says evil goon 4.

" Honey I know something was weird about the tickets and strange men they work for daphne's ex boyfriend Moe the mole men says miss blake.

" ha ha ha you mean michelle the mole women and her son moe why of course too bad you two fall right into a trap says evil goon 5.

" oh and there is no way of stopping daphne from meeting her sister either because you will be in here the whole time says evil goon 6.

" no no you can't do that we will call the police on you you guys will never get away with this we make it says miss blake.

" Oh good thing well we take your phones out of your pockets because look at the security is all of the mole men goons see says evil goon 7.

"Speaking of which let's destroy the phones too says moe coming out of the shadows.

" You will never get away with this the mystery inc gang will find and stop you little punk says miss blake yelling at him.

" Let's us go moe please let us go please we will give you money please let us go you little punk says mister blake angry.

" How about no we will leave you in this closet for safe keeping says moe.

" You little monster i will tell your father won't be happy about this at all let us go now says miss blake.

" Oh i'm very happy thanks for letting me out of coolsville prision son says mike.

" Oh my gosh your the evil witch doctor and the son of the witch doctor says miss blake in shock.

" well done miss blake you are so smart says mike.

" Let us go please let us go pretty please mike we don't want her to find her sister please let us go help us please someone help us screams miss blake.

" Yeah let us go let us go let us go shouts mister blake.

" ugh i have had enough of both of your voices moe would you mind tieing them up and putting them in the closet please says mike from annoyed.

" of course father i have a better idea since we want to have a touching reunion let's bring them with us says moe with a smile.

" Oh I like that plan you two stay here and keep an eye on the two girls me and the others will be in our secret location in Alaska right son says mike.

" Sir yes sir says evil goon 1.

" We will keep a very close eye on both of them says evil goon 2.

" Alright you heard my son the rest of you take missy blake and miss blake to the plane make sure they are tied up and gagged you two says mike to two other goons.

" Of course sir we will put them on the plane don't you worry boss.

The two goons tie miss and mister blake together with gags over their mouths on the airplane to Alaska

" Now you two wait at the blake manor and kidnap the girls and take them to india for me and my friends can bet on your and her sister right orders moe.

" We will for sure says both the goons.

Meanwhile at the shake shop

" Hey guys sorry i'm late you will never believe what happened says Daphne.

" You met your sister right says Velma.

" Wait how do you know says Daphne.

" She just showed up asking for you and we told her she could wait with us says Fred.

" Aww thanks Freddie your too sweet for doing that for me says Daphne blushing at Fred.

" Rhaggy wre rungry says scooby doo.

" Oh yeah i know let's order some food hey waiter waiter hello we would like to have all you can eat food here says shaggy.

" why yes sir i would love to serve you and hey who is your hot red hair friend and her sister says the waiter.

" oh that's daphne and her sister danielle says shaggy.

" Oh very nice to meet both of you i'm sorry to inform you daphne but you parents plane crashed in alaska says the waiter.

" What they aren't dead or injured right says Daphne scared.

" No they are fine they are just stranded in an igloo that's all says the waiter.

" Well that was strange how did the waiter know your parents or your sister says Fred puzzled.

" Yeah very odd says Velma puzzled as well.

" who cares who have food ate u guys and you too Danielle you don't want to go straving right says shaggy offering her friend.

" Sure i would love some food thanks guys and daphne since your parents are gone can i stay with you tonight please says Danielle with her puppy dog eyes.

" Sure why not Danielle i will let you stay in my home but i won't tell dad this if you don't right girl says Daphne.

" Right sister i won't tell and let's go says daniella.

" Oh you guys are going to her house later just you and your sister cool i hope you guys have fun says the waiter.

" Yeah you have been very creepy sir you must can go now orders shaggy.

" Rug roff ran says scooby doo.

They all leave and we see the real waiter tied up in a chair and gagged

" Oh boys you hear that they are all alone in the house it's time go time for our plan you two get in the van and wait until they are asleep get it says moe mole men's friend.

" Yes sir we will be ready good thing we know how to break into homes says goon 1 .

" Right let's go says goon 2.

They drive off and wait for them to go to sleep at the blake mansion

" Hey guys you noticed something strange about our waiter he just made the food and he never want in the back or anything oh well good night fred says velma yawning and going to sleep.

" yeah i noticed night Velma i hope you don't mind sleeping over with me shaggy and scooby Velma Velma oh your asleep says fred.

Shaggy and scooby are asleep too

Meanwhile outside the blake mansion

" Alright they are asleep let's move now and let's break in the home says goon 1.

They break in and chloroform both daphne and daniell while they are about to fall asleep and throw them in their van tied up and gagged.

The next morning

" Hey guys have you seen daphne or danielle i looked in their house and they are missing and so is that van says Fred .

" No i haven't seen them says Velma.

" me either that's strange and the funny thing the waiter who served is gone too huh weird says shaggy.

" well looks like we have a mystery on our hands found out where is daphne and her sister starting with the waiter in the back says Fred.

Scooby sniffs the door of the back and sees the real waiter tied up and gagged.

" Great job scooby we have a question for you sir where is daphne and her sister says fred removing the gag over his mouth.

" I don't know i was just working and next thing i know i get knocked out and tied up in here says the waiter.

" But i did hear them say that they are going to kidnap your friend and her sister and take them to india so someone named the molemen could bet both girls off says the waitress who just walked in.

" Oh let me guess the witch doctor and molemen are father and son right says Velma.

" Yes says the waiter.

" Yeah and they take daphne's parents to a secret location in alaska and keep them hostage for a family reunion says the waitress.

" thank you and where were you yesterday asked Velma.

" I had the day off because my boss give me it or so i think he is right here talking to you guy says the waitress.

" So the friend pretends to be your boss and gives you the day off so there are no witness i can believe that says velma.

" well gang me and velma will go to alaska and save her parents you and scooby will go to india to find daphne and velma says fred.

" So we are splitting up on two missions Fred good idea says Velma.

" I sure hope we don't run into a ghost or witch doctors right scooby says shaggy scared.

" no i'm not going without relma rot rappening says scooby.

" would you do it for a scooby snack says shaggy.

" res i rould rhaggy i love scooby snacks says scooby doo.

" Oh okay then it's settled we will split up and look for daphne's parents and daphne's sister and daphne herself says Fred.

They go to the airport and split up

Meanwhile in India in a dark scary dungeon we see both daphne and danielle tied up and gagged in a palace room

Meanwhile in Alaska mister and miss blake are in a dark and cold igloo tied up together and gagged

" excellent everything is going according to plan says mike with a smile.

" Now I can have all the villains of scooby doo to bet on the girls without anyone in the way says moe.

" Let the betting begin says mike as he has the two girls brought out.

* * *

Authors note: Scooby-doo is property of hanna barbara and warner brothers animated studios


	2. The betrayal

Previously on Daphne's long lost sister a new scooby-doo mystery Daphne found her long lost sister and her sister too bad they reunion get cut short by getting kidnapped by the witch doctor and her parents too the gang decided to split up fred is with velma on a plane to india while shaggy and scooby-doo is going to alaska to save daphnes parents.

Hello sir and madam where would you like to go says the stewards.

Yeah we are here to go to India to save our friend and her sister says Velma.

Oh sorry i sadly don't have an available flight for it says the stewards.

Aww oh well thanks for the help though i guess we can find someone else to help us fred says Velma.

Hey hey you there miss miss can you help us get to india says Fred waving at a lady in a pilot outifit.

Yes sir may i help you sir says the lady.

Yeah could you fly us to India for us says Velma. 

Sure i will take you to India says the lady with a grin.

Thank you so much i sure hope you don't mind that you have to go there says Velma.

Oh that is no problem dear i was going there too says the lady.

Huh may i ask your name says Fred.

The names Edna says Edna.

Oh perfect i'm Fred and this is Velma says Fred.

Yep that's me says Velma.

So why are you going to India anyways asks Edna.

Oh to save a friend and her sister from an evil witch doctor answers Velma.

Oh I see well i guess you guys do me a favor get me a magic genie lamp from a cave for me says Edna.

Sure thing we can do that after you take us to India right says Velma.

I guess we can save that for later oh and i hope you don't mind i bring my son ed too says Edna.

Sure why not says Fred.

What are we waiting for let's go Fred times a wasting guys says Velma.

Your right let's go to the plane it's outside waiting for us mom says Ed.

(Velma and Fred fly to India in hopes of saving daphne and her sister daniella but all of a sudden the plane crashes)

Ugh where are Edna asks Fred.

Oh we are at Arabia for the lamp says Ed.

Hey you tricked us how dare you says Velma.

Oh i'm sorry but you want to save your friend then get the lamp and bring it to us says Edna.

Fine we will get the lamp for you mmm where is the lamp says Fred.

In this cave answers Ed pointing to a cave with a tiger face.

Oh okay Velma wish me luck and hope to find the lamp says Fred.

Good luck Fred says Velma.

(Fred enters the cave and finds the lamp and a carpet)

There here is your lamp and now can you take us to our friend says Fred.

Yeah no you guys are prisoners have the prince of arabia says Ed.

Wait your the guard to the prince ugh i know i smelled trouble said Velma.

You tricked us Edna says Fred mad.

I'm sorry but you guys are going to the palace and luck for you the prince of arabia and his sister like hot guys you Fred and we need to give you a makeover Velma says Ed.

(Edna and Ed tie Velma and Freds hands)

(They go to the palace in arabia)

Oh goodie you found me a hot man says the princess as she feels his muscles.

Oh boy could you guys let me go please says Fred.

Yeah sure says Ed as he unties his hand.

That's not what he means says Velma annoyed.

Come on you the prince doesn't like to be waiting move it says Edna.

I will stay here and watch the prisoner and the princess play together says Ed.

Fine fine i'm going i'm going says Velma more annoyed.

(Edna takes Velma into a room to get ready for the prince)

Now i will untie your hands and you rub the lamp ask for a makeover demands Edna as she unties her hand.

Fine i will rub the lamp and do it for you says Velma.

(Velma rubs the lamp and asks for a makeover)

Your wish has been granted says the genie Enid.

(The Genie grabs Velma and uses the make up brushes to make her cheeks rosy she puts her hair in a massive ponytail puts on dark blue eye shadow with the eye shadow brush she puts on red lipstick and makes her a red dress with high heels as well as scrab earring in her ears a ruby necklance and puts on three golden bracelets on both her arms)

Ha ha ha ha you now look pretty for the prince and now genie go back into the lamp and wait for your next order says Edna.

As you wish master says Enid.

(the genie goes into the lamp)

Wow you look stunning miss mmm says the prince.

The names Velma i want to know where is my friend fred and can you help me get to India demands Velma.

Yeah no i want to marry you Velma your the most beautiful girl i have seen today says the prince.

Yay double wedding says the princess.

Yeah the princess just asked me too says Fred with a disappointed face.

We are not marrying you two are crazy all we want is to save our friend daphne and her sister says Velma.

Yeah i agree i'm not going to marry you guys are crazy says Fred.

Well guess what since we are friends with the witch doctor you have no choice to marry them says the princess.

Yeah so if you say no one more time we will have to put you in the dungeon with them says the prince.

No i'm not marrying you shouts Fred.

No i'm not marrying you screams Velma.

Ugh fine i have an idea prince and princess says Ed.

(Edna takes Fred and Velma and ducktapes their mouth shut as well as tie their hands together)

Ah must better take them away says the prince.

thanks for helping us find the two who wanted to save their friend says mike with an evil grin.

Oh no problem now we just need to get the dog and the hippie says Edna right.

(Mike takes Velma and Fred throws them into a van and drives to india where they see daphne daniella fred and velma all tied up and gagged)

Meanwhile in Alaska

Boy it sure is cold here scooby doo says Shaggy.

R rnown rhaggy it really rold says Scooby.

Hey look a house let's go inside says Shaggy.

Yeah says Scooby.

(All of a sudden the door closes and a ghost appears out of nowhere to warn scooby and shaggy about mike)

I see so we have to save our friends and her parents zoinks says Shaggy.

Rrown right rhaggy says Scooby.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Authors note: Scooby-doo is property of hanna barbara and warner brothers animated studios


	3. The rescue

Previously On Daphne's Long lost Sister A New Scooby-Doo Mystery Fred and Velma made a friend in a brother and sister who lives in India and were tricked by them to be married by the prince and princess of Arabia and Shaggy and Scooby are in Alaska.

Shaggy: Who goes there

Hex Girls: Hey Shaggy and scooby what are you guys doing here

Shaggy: we are here to found our daphne's parents

Hex girls: Oh you mean those two right here

Shaggy: yeah

(Shaggy and scooby untie them and remove the gag)

Daphne's mother: hey Shaggy and Scooby you guys are here to rescue us huh

Daphne's father: yeah thanks boys

Shaggy: No Problem

Scooby: ret's go

Hex girls: hey guys you want us to come with you

Shaggy: Yeah let's do sure

(Daphne's mother and father grab their coats and get ready to go outsid and they head to the airport)

Hex Girls: Hey miss have you seen those four

The stewards: why yes they board a plane with a woman and a man

Hex Girls: where did they go

Steward: India

Shaggy: thank you madam

Hex girls: can we have tickets to India

Stewards: why sure

Daphne's mother: thank you

(they board the plane Shaggy and Scooby are eating a bunch of food)

Daphne's mother: wow you guys must be hungry.

Daphne's father: they had to save us we will be hungry

(The plane lands in India)

Shaggy: let's go ask around

Hex Girls: yeah let's do that

Daphne's mother: yeah but first we need disguises

(Daphne's mother makes disguise hijabs for everyone)

Shaggy: Hello there have you see those four

Genie: Yeah i have seen those two but you don't hear this from me but they are in arabia prison.

Prince: hey no talking to strangers

Princess: yeah and besides we don't know them

Genie: as you wish

(Shaggy and Scooby ask around more)

Shaggy: hey madam have you seen those four

Edna: why yes they are in arabian prison

Ed: hey don't talk to stranger

Edna: fine darling

(they all walk away)

Hex girls: Hey guys look here those are velma's glasses

Shaggy: Yeah Velma wouldn't go anywhere with her glasses unless

Hex girls: The prince wanted us genie to have a makeover

Shaggy: exactly

Hex girls: wow that is amazing

Daphne's mother: yeah and have you guys notice they won't give us eye contact it must mean they are working for mike the moleman.

Daphne's father: oh right the moleman and the witch doctors.

Shaggy: exactly

Hex girls: let's go girls

Shaggy: i'm hungry let's get some food

(Shaggy and scooby eat more food)

Owner of the food cart: hey you guys need to pay for the food

Shaggy: Zoinks like i don't notice man

Owner of the food cart: Guards seize them

(Shaggy and the gang run away)

Aladdin: hey guys over here

Shaggy: who are you

Aladdin: the names Aladdin i see your looking for your friends

Shaggy: yeah why

Aladdin: i'm looking for my girlfriend Jasmine

Shaggy: wait does this have to do with the moleman

Aladdin: the what no but i bet your people are working with jafar

Shaggy: who

Aladdin: this is a long story

(Aladdin tells the story of himself)

Shaggy: wow so this jafar guy is bad news

Aladdin: yeah and i see he has get my genie too

(Shaggy tells him the story of how his friends get kidnappped)

Aladdin: Wow the witch doctor and mole men sound like bad news too.

Shaggy: exactly hey let's work together

Aladdin: yeah sure why not

Hex girls: yeah let's work together

Aladdin: Let's go to the prison

Shaggy: yeah let's do it

(Aladdin and Shaggy the others)

Daphne's mother: Oh my gosh guys look

Mike the moleman: Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome to the betting of the mystery inc gang

The witch doctor's son: let's bring them out

(They bring out the girls and Fred)

Mike the moleman: do i hear 1 million dollars

Aladdin: 2 million

The witch: 3 million dollars

Prince: 4 million dollars

Princess: 5 million

Shaggy: 6 million

The witch: 7 million

Prince: 8 million

Princess: 9 million

Shaggy: 1 thousand

Mike the mole man: going once going twice sold

Shaggy: yes yes yes

Mike the mole man: we have the princess of arabia

Aladdin: 5 thousand dollars

(everyone looks at him)

Mike the mole men: going once going twice sold

Witch doctor's son: now pay up

(Aladdin gives them the money and Shaggy does too and unties the others and runs away)

Daniella: oh my gosh thanks guys

Daphne: yeah thanks guys

Aladdin: no problem

Jasmine: let's go tell the people of arabia that the prince is jafar and the princess is the mole man's wife

(Aladdin makes the announcement and the people chase them in the prison as well as mike and his wife and the witch doctor's father and son)

Daphne: Wow you guys are brave thanks for saving us let's go home

(They fly home and Shaggy and Scooby doo eat more food)

Daphne: so Daniella do you want to hang out sometime tomorrow

Daniella: Yeah sure let's do it

Daphne: I think we need a vacation after all this let's go to the mountains what do you say

Daniella: yeah sure

Fred: yeah let's do it

Daphne's mother: we will be fine

Daphne's father: yeah we have security guards at the door

Velma: yeah let's do it and shaggy do you have my glasses

Shaggy: why yes i do

(Shaggy puts the glasses on her face)

Velma: thanks and i'm in on the ski trip

Shaggy: Hey Velma you want alone time

Velma: yeah sure

Betty: hey sister oh hey shaggy how's it going

Velma: Fine we are going on a ski trip

Betty: yeah sure

Velma: sure you can come with us

Betty: yay

Velma: let's go sleep Shaggy

(Scooby doo and everyone goes to sleep)

Daniella: wow it's so nice having a sister i sure hope the snowman monster doesn't ruin our fun

Daphne: yeah true

Daniella: So what are you wearing

Daphne: warm clothing

Daniella: I don't have any

Daphne: You can borrow mine

Daniella: thanks sister

Daphne: no problem good night sister

Daniella:good night

(meanwhile at a the ski lodge they are going to)

Lady: no noo nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ahhh

(the monster kidnaps her and she disappears)

(End of Chapter 3)


	4. The Ski Lodge

**(The Chapter Starts off where Chapter 3 ended and the Mystery Machine arrives at the ski resort and lodge)**

Daphne: Hey guys welcome to the daphne blake ski resort and lodge.

Daniella: Wow this place is all yours.

Daphne: Yep and it's yours now too.

Velma: Hey guys let's go check in.

Betty: Huh so this is the ski lodge.

Velma: Yeah looks like it.

Fred: Man it's cold out here.

Shaggy: You said it man.

Scooby doo: Reah.

Daphne: I guess you're right.

**(Someone with a french accent is at the front desk) **

Daphne: Why hello we are here party of six.

The front desk person: Oh yes miss blake it's great to see you again.

Daphne: Hmmm do I know you.

The front desk person: No of course not.

Daphne: Sure.

Daniella: Thank you sir.

The front desk person: Your welcome Daniella.

Daniella: Huh how do you know my name.

The front desk person: it's on the computer madam.

Daniella: Oh right ha ha ha ha ha.

**(The Mystery Inc gang goes to their room and they cut to the real clerk tied up in the back and gagged) **

The front desk person: Ah how long do we have to do this thing.

**(Another man comes out of the shadows) **

Jacque: Until we get what we come here for, which was those two girls Ruben my sweet sweet brother.

Ruben: Why do I have to be the clerk.

Brendetta: Because our boss the snowman would be happy with us if we don't deliver the kids.

Ruben: Lumiere wouldn't be happy with us nor our mother Clare.

Jacque: You have to remind us about her.

Brendetta: Of course she is our mother and we are apart of the french mob who is after Daniella now we have her sister in the way and those mole people don't do a good job.

Ruben: Yeah they failed terribly and our boss is not happy.

Brendetta: you mean the different world mobs of course not you dumbo.

**(Brendetta smacks him in the head) **

Ruben: So what is the plan.

Jacque: We want for mom and dad to lure the girls away.

Brendetta: Exactly.

Ruben: So you're telling me dad was in the snowman costume.

Both: Yes.

Ruben: Oh I see what is mom and dad again now.

Jacque: Mom is a skier and dad is a snowboarder.

Ruben: Oh I see.

Brendetta: You watch the desk and we will meet you in our cabin.

Ruben: we will be watching the desk for me.

Brendetta: Lumiere will be watching the desk for you.

Ruben: So I just stand here until tomorrow morning.

Brendetta: Yep.

Jacque: You get it buddy.

**(They both leave and it's now night time) **

Daniella: It sure was weird that the front desk clerk knew my name.

Daphne: don't worry about it.

Daniella: I can't shake this feeling we are in danger still.

Daphne: Relax your on vacation.

Daniella: You're right.

Velma: Hey guys you mind watching my sister for tomorrow. I want to be with Shaggy the whole time.

Daphne: Sure anything for you.

Daniella: Sure why not.

Velma: Thanks guys.

Daphne: No problem.

**(Meanwhile in the boys room) **

Shaggy: Hey Fred you mind watching Scooby for me so i can have time with Velma.

Fred: Sure.

Shaggy: Thanks man.

Fred: No Problem.

Scooby: Rred rant ro rang rout rith re.

Fred: Of course Scooby we can hang out here because Daphne and Daniella will be hanging out with each other and watching Betty.

Scooby: Ray.

**(The next day) **

Daniella: Huh what is this.

Daphne: What?

Daniella: It says we are invited to an annual skiing and snowboarding event.

Daphne: Wow that is cool.

Daniella: Yeah I guess you're right.

Daphne: Let's get ready sister.

Daniella: What about Betty.

Daphne: Oh right.

**(Fred comes down the stairs) **

Daphne: Hey Fred could you watch Betty for us.

Fred: Yeah sure i'm watching Scooby too.

Velma: Well we are going to hang out at the spa right Shaggy,

Shaggy: Right.

Velma: You take care of my sister.

Fred: Yes Velma.

Betty: I'm glad I get to spend time with Fred.

**(She hugs his arm) **

Fred: Oh boy.

Betty: Let's play a game.

Fred: Sure.

Betty: Scooby make us a romantic breakfast lunch and dinner.

Scooby: rhoy raptain.

Fred: Looks like I will see you guys later.

Betty: Yeah go away me and Fred are on a date.

Daphne: Aww how cute.

Daniella: Yeah I know right.

**(Velma and Shaggy head to the spa and Daphne and Daniella go to a skiing and snowboarder event)**

Velma: Ah that's a lot better now that we have only time Shaggy I have something to tell you i i i'm pregnant.

Shaggy: Zoinks did i do that.

Velma: No no no it's a good thing.

Shaggy: Oh that's great because Velma ever since I was a kid I thought I never would get the chance to say this but Velma will marry me.

Velma: Oh my gosh yes yes yes yes thousand times yes.

Shaggy: Oh great I can't wait to tell the guys.

Velma: Yeah me too.

Shaggy: Hey wait to go to your room and do a little love making.

Velma: Yeah let's do it.

Shaggy: But first let's celebrate in the sauna.

Velma: Yeah.

**(While Velma and Shaggy are in the sauna they lock them in) **

Shaggy: Zoinks like did you hear something.

Velma: No.

**(Shaggy tries to open the door but can't) **

Shaggy: Like we are locked in.

Velma: Oh no that's not good.

Shaggy: man it's hot in here.

Velma: it's a sauna genius.

Shaggy: ha ha ha ha oh right.

Velma: Help Help.

Shaggy: Help

**(While Shaggy and Velma are trapped inside the sauna Fred and Betty are busy snuggling in front of the fireplace while scooby doo is juggling) **

Betty: Ha ha ha ha ha do it again.

Fred: He has done that five times give him a break.

Betty: What are you saying your dumping me.

Fred: No.

Betty: You hate me.

Fred: No.

Betty: Fine, I don't need you I will be in my room.

**(Betty runs to Daphne Daniella's and Velma's room) **

Betty: Ah who are you

**(The man turns around and notices her from earlier) **

Ruben: Oh why hello there this isn't my room.

Betty: No it's not and you're creepy and who are you.

Ruben: That is none of your business.

Betty: Oh yes it is I will tell my sister on you.

Ruben: hmm oh your a part of the mystery inc gang perfect.

Betty: Why are you smiling at me.

**(Jacque closes the door and grabs her and puts her in a bag) **

Jacque: Excellent we get the brainy ones sister mwhahahhahaha.

Brendetta: Excellent you put her in the cabin.

Ruben: I will go back to work.

Brendetta: Yeah and things are about to get interesting.

**(We go outside to Daphne and Daniella) **

Daphne: Hey who are you.

Daniella: Yeah.

Clare: The name is Clare it's a pleasure to meet you Daphne.

Daphne: huh you know my name.

Clare: Yeah I just know your name because people mention you here a lot and you're the owner of this place.

Daniella: Where is my competitor.

Clare: Oh he is here.

Daphne: That's weird how you said that.

Clare: Let's go for a race.

Daphne: That's fine by me.

Clare: Excellent.

Daphne: Let's go.

Clare: I'm going to wipe the floor with you.

Daniella: Ready set go.

**(Daniella is too busy watching Daphne to notice that her competitor is right behind her and just covers her mouth with his hand)**

Daphne: Yes yes yes yes did you see that Daniella Daniella.

Clare: Oh my where did she go oh well i guess you will be joining her.

Daphne: huh what.

**(Clare puts chloroform over Daphne's mouth) **

Daphne: huh what is goin on.

**(Daphne faints on the ground)**

Clare: Ha ha ha ha ha good job kids on getting the kids.

Brendetta: Thanks mom.

**(Lumiere comes inside the cabin) **

Daphne: Huh where i'm i.

Daniella: I don't know hey i remember you guys are the french mob.

Clare: Why yes we are.

Daniella: What do you want with us?

Clare: You guys are bait for your friends.

Daniella: wait what.

Clare: Yeah we want you to stay quiet.

Daphne: Daniella what is going on why are you getting chased after creepy mole man and french mob members.

Daniella: Mom and Dad were right, I'm trouble.

Daphne: No your not you just have a dark past who doesn't.

Daniella: Your right hey handsome if you let me go i will make love to you.

Jacque: No dice sweetie.

Daphne: What if I give you money.

Jacque: Yeah no.

Daphne: What if I give you the lodge.

Jacque: Yeah no.

Daniella: leave her alone we will do whatever you want.

Clare: Yeah no.

Lumiere: bring her out.

**(Ruben brings out Betty) **

Betty: What do you guys want let me go?

Clare: Yeah no.

Jacque: I think I have had enough of your mouths.

Clare: Agreed.

Lumiere: Agreed.

Ruben: Agreed.

Brendetta: Agreed.

**(Ruben ties up Daphne and Betty together and puts a gag over their mouth) **

Clare: mwhahhahhahaha.

Daniella: What are you going to do to me.

Clare: Oh you will see.

**(Lumeire puts on his snowman costume and puts Daniella tied up in the back with the clerk as well as gagged too Fred notices something is wrong) **

Fred: Hey where is everybody.

Scooby: ri ront rnow .

Fred: let's go to the sauna.

**(Fred goes to the sauna and unlocks the room) **

Shaggy: Oh my gosh thank you fred man.

Fred: Do you guys know where Betty Daphne and Daniella is at.

Velma: no.

Shaggy: no.

Fred: huh interesting.

Velma: hey guys look the clerk is going on break let's go back the desk.

Fred: Yeah let's do that.

**(Velma gets the keys to the back room and sees Daniella and the clerk tied up and gagged together) **

Fred: Oh my gosh Daniella where is Daphne and Betty,

Daniella: They are in a cabin.

Fred: Alright let's go outside.

Daniella: Yeah let's go outside.

Fred: Before we go Daniella show this man what you do to people who mess with you.

**(Daniella kicks Ruben in the face and he drops the key) **

Fred: We get the key let's go.

**(The Gang goes to the cabin while the bad guys notice Ruben is in their van) **

Daniella: let's go inside.

**(The gang opens the door) **

Fred: Oh my gosh Daphne your oh okay.

**(Fred and Velma untie and remove their gags off their mouth) **

Velma: I'm glad you guys are safe i have something to tell you i'm pregant.

Fred: Congrats Velma.

Shaggy: And

Velma: I'm engaged.

Fred: to who.

Shaggy: me.

**(The gang leaves the room and calls the police the police chase the van) **

Police: you're under arrest Ruben Jacque Brendetta Clare and Lumiere for kidnapping and Lumiere you are also under arrest for pretending to be a snow monster.

Daphne: Hey Daniella want to have fun in the snow.

Daniella: Yeah.

Fred: yeah let's do it.

Betty: yeah.

Velma: Yeah.

Shaggy: yeah.

Scooby doo: Reah.

**(The boys and girls have a snowball fight) **

Daphne: You having fun guys.

Daniella: yeah.

Fred: you guys ready to go home.

Daniella: yeah.

Daphne: let's go home now.

**(Daphne checks out and hugs the clerk and gives her security guards) **

Daniella: So what is our new mystery.

Daphne: we are going to Russia.

Daniella: more winter fun yay.

Daphne: Yeah we need to meet your grandma and grandpa.

**(End of Chapter 4) **

Scooby doo is property of warner brothers boomerang hanna barbara.


	5. Project Russia Part 1

**(The Chapter Begins in Russia way before the mystery gang shows up) **

Henchman 1: Yes madam we have the girl.

**(We see a young girl bound and gagged in a car with another henchman with a terrified look on her face) **

Young Girl: mmmm's mmm mmmm mm mmmm which means what's the meaning of this.

Henchmen 2: Don't worry sweetie we have plans for you hahaha hahaha.

**(We cut back to the mystery gang where we see Shaggy and scooby both playing go fish in the mystery machine while Velma watching shaggy lose to scooby in a lovey way and Fred is busy driving the van. While Daphne and Danielle are both talking) **

Daphne: I wonder why grandpa and grandma want to see us.

Danielle: I have no idea but I have a feeling it's not good.

Daphne: Don't worry sister I have your back.

Danielle: Yeah let's make a deal we don't get caught this time.

Daphne: You get yourself a deal.

Danielle: Really.

Daphne: You get it guys.

Danielle: Hey Velma where is Betty.

**(Velma stops looking at Shaggy and begins to answer the question but Fred stops the van hard. Velma's glasses fall off her face) **

Fred: We're here.

Daphne: Oh perfect.

Danielle: Nice remember we don't get caught right sister.

Daphne: Right.

Velma: My Glasses my glasses where are my glasses.

Shaggy: here let me get those.

**(Shaggy grabs them and puts them on her face she blushes and looks away) **

Scooby-Doo: ROH Roy 

**(The Gang walks out of the van and looks up noticing the sign for the mystery inc. We see two elderly people in coats hats and gloves right in front of them) **

Grandma Blake: Oh hello there Daphne you are looking good.

Grandpa Blake: Freddie old boy it's so great to see you.

Fred: Thanks so what is the mystery.

Grandpa Blake: Glad you asked my good old boy.

Grandma Blake: We have a client who would like to meet you guys.

Daphne: Who.

**(A Lady with a crown on her head walks in) **

Grandpa Blake: This is the Queen of Russia.

Grandma Blake: The mystery is her granddaughter is missing and we thought we would bring you here to find out who kidnapped her.

Danielle: Hello Auntie

Queen: Hello Dani I saw your back to cause trouble.

Daphne: You are saying we have to question your whole staff.

Queen: Yes my dear daphne.

Danielle: This is a waste of time I thought we would been doing something fun.

Royal advisor: Don't you dare speak to the queen like that.

Danielle: And who might you be.

Royal Advisor: I'm the queens royal advisor.

Danielle: Yeah no I'm out of here.

**(Danielle storms off angry) **

Daphne: What is up with the queen and Danielle.

Grandma Blake: Oh you have to be careful with your sister she is nothing but trouble.

Grandpa Blake: Yeah she is the dark horse of the family.

Daphne: Why are you guys saying this.

Queen: She has been MIA for your whole life she wants something.

Daphne: No I don't believe you.

**(Daphne runs out the door with tears in her eyes) **

Fred: So that is the mystery.

Queen: Yes lad.

Fred: We will gladly take the mystery.

Shaggy: Like wow no ghosts or weird things cool.

Scooby-Doo: REAH.

Velma: We should go find Daphne before she gets herself in trouble.

Fred: You're possibly right.

**(Velma Fred Shaggy and Scooby all walk out the door and follow the queen to her castle) **

Shaggy: Man we have been walking for hours could we stop for food.

Queen: Why of course we have a chef who will feed you boys up nicely.

Scooby-Doo: Rooray.

Fred: Hmmm that's odd.

Velma: What.

Fred: Haven't you noticed the Queen is acting weird.

Velma: How so.

Fred: Well she doesn't rush off for Daphne and she has an advisor.

Velma: Yeah.

Fred: Wait a minute.

Velma: What.

Fred: Let's go into the princess's room.

Queen: Why of course let's go inside the room.

**(Velma and Fred goes inside the room and looks down they notice the window is open and there is rope out the window) **

Velma: A rope the person who kidnapped her most have not wanted to alert the guards.

Fred: Yeah I see.

Velma: Hmmmm that's all we get.

Fred: Yep.

Velma: Hey where is the queen.

Fred: Wait she is gone.

Velma: Yeah she is.

Fred: The Queen she tricked us.

Velma: She sure did.

**(Velma and Fred are locked in the princess's room. Meanwhile the Queen is outside of the castle) **

Daphne: Let go of me let go of me.

Royal Advisor: Ha ha ha ha your friends fall for our trap.

Daphne: We are you.

Royal Advisor: you don't remember me my dad sure remember you.

Daphne: Why is that.

Royal Advisor: Oh I'm one of the sons who wanted the golden mask.

Daphne: Oh I see but who is she.

Queen: Isn't it obvious dearie.

Daphne: You're the daughter of the witch.

Queen: Ding Ding Ding correct.

Daphne: What do you want from me.

Queen: You will see my dear.

Daphne: Wait but what if my friends start looking for me.

Queen: Oh that's what i'm counting on.

Royal Advisor: Take her away brothers.

**(The 2 Chefs come out and Danielle) **

Daphne: No you will never get away with this

Queen: oh such little words from a big mouth.

Chef: I found this girl snooping around.

Danielle: Get your hands off me.

Daphne: Sister you come back.

Danielle: I would never leave you for them.

Daphne: Wait, you used to be a spy for the bad guys.

Danielle: Yeah.

Daphne: I forgive you for that but mom and dad won't.

Danielle: I know I will work on it.

Daphne: That's all i wanted to hear.

Queen: Aww how sweet you make me sick.

Royal Advisor: take them away.

Queen: Oh and make sure they don't make a peep.

Chef: Yes sir.

Daphne: No let me go help Fred.

Danielle: Fred help us.

Chef 2: Oh no you don't you heard the boss.

**(Chef 2 ties Daphne and Danille's hands and put gags over their mouths) **

Chef: Ahh much better.

**(The Two girls are struggling to break free from the two men but it doesn't work) **

Chef: In the car you go.

**(The Chef throws both of the girls in the car they see the princess is tied and gagged helpless too) **

Queen: How are the hippie and dog doing my evil assistant?

Royal advisor: Just fine they are asleep

Queen: Excellent.

Royal Advisor: Where did you put the real queen.

Queen: There is no queen.

Royal Advisor: So it was all a trap.

**(Mike comes out) **

Queen: Ah Mike nice to see you again.

Mike: You have the packages for me.

Queen: Yes I did oh boys.

**(The 2 Chefs bring Daphne and Danielle out) **

Mike: You girls get lucky escaping last time but this time no mistakes you girls are mine and nobody will stop me.

**(Mike smiles evilly) **

Queen: What do we do with the little girl.

Mike: Do as you please.

Queen: Yes sir.

Mike: Oh boys I believe there are two girls you want to say hello to again.

**(The 2 molemen come out and take them away)**

Queen: It was great to do business with you.

Mike: The pleasure is all mine.

**(Mike gets on the helicopter and the molemen follow him with Daphne and Danielle next to both of them helpless. Meanwhile at the castle) **

Grandma Blake: Hey Fred Velma hold on let me save you.

**(Grandma Blake kicks the door open) **

Grandpa Blake: Hey boys wake up.

Shaggy: Huh what.

Grandpa Blake: You guys fall for their trap.

**(Fred Velma Shaggy and Scooby-Doo look confused)**

Grandma Blake: Oh okay you guys want to know why we keep Daphne away from Danielle all those years She is princess of Russia.

Fred: What.

Velma: What.

Shaggy: Wow cool.

Grandma Blake: Not only that but that little girl is Daphne's cousin.

Grandpa Blake: This is all true and me and Grandma Blake are the king and queen of Russia.

Fred: Wow that's amazing.

Velma: So it's clear we need to rescue Daphne and Danielle.

Fred: Yes.

Velma: But how.

Grandma Blake: We need to find Daphne's cousin first.

Fred: First a long lost sister now a long lost cousin.

Velma: Fred, are you worried about her.

Fred: Yes .

Velma: You like her.

Fred: Yes.

Grandma Blake: Then we found Dinah we found out who has Daphne and Danielle.

Everyone: Right.

**(The screen fades to black To be Concluded) **


End file.
